Session
by TheTwins1-2
Summary: *Post Story* How does Anna feel about Yoh now? After all, he's not the Shaman King. (High levels of OOC)


******(Yoh and Anna belong to**** Hiroyuki Takei)** AN: Prepare yourself for high levels of OOC! 

* * *

Sunlight shined through the slightly dusty window, hitting a tired Yoh in the face. He got up and let out a sleepy yawn. "Amidamaru! Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked tiredly.

Yoh heard no response from his guardian spirit. "Amidamaru?" Yoh called out. There was still no response as he got up from his sleeping mat. He left his room and went down stairs calling for his ghostly friend.

"Amidamaru!" Yoh called out again, walking into the den. "He's not here." A voice said coldly. Yoh tensed up as he faced the direction the voice came from. "Good morning Anna… Do you know where he went?" Yoh asked nervously.

"I sent him out with the others for the day." Anna answered as she walked up to him. "O-oh I see… May I ask why?" Yoh continued. "We need to talk Yoh." Anna replied quietly.

"Okay. What do we need to talk about?" Yoh replied, easing up. He then felt a slap go across his face and was knocked to the ground. "Why did you hit me?" Yoh asked, holding his left cheek.

"For not becoming Shaman King." Anna answered coldly. Yoh lied there quietly and remembered the events that happened a week ago. "That's right… It has been one week since the Shaman Fight. One week since Nii-chan became Shaman King." He thought.

"You might be okay with not becoming Shaman King. But what about me?" Anna asked quietly. Yoh got up from the ground and faced Anna. "Well… If you still want to live an easy life as the Shaman King's wife. Then you can leave me and marry Nii-chan." Yoh answered sadly.

He then felt another slap go across his face and hit the ground harder than before. "Don't you dare tell me to leave! Especially for your arrogant, idiotic brother! Anna shouted angrily. "I'm sorry…" Yoh appoligized for quietly as he held the right side of his face. Anna sat down next to Yoh and placed her hand on his head.

"Even though I would like to live an easy life as the Shaman King's wife. I want you to understand that, I'm not in love with the Shaman King. I'm in love with you." Anna admitted calmly.

"Anna…" Yoh said quietly. "Years ago, you saved me from the Oh-Oni. Risking your own life and sacrificing someone you hold dear… That night I saw that you were a man. A man who is willing to help anyone who needs it, no matter the cost. I fell in love with you. Today I see that part of you in that laid-back personality of yours. The fact that you never change is also why I love you." Anna continued softly.

Yoh was speechless, he had never heard Anna say or admit anything like this before. "She's being so cute! I wish someone was recording this." He thought happily.

"Yoh… What do you see in me?" Anna asked quietly. "Eh?" Yoh responded, losing his thought. "I'm a abusive girl, who yells and hits you. I even tried to kill you with the Oh-Oni years ago. Yet you stay… Why?" Anna continued.

Yoh looked at Anna and began to smile. "Anna, you have no idea how cute you're being right now." He complimented as he sat up. "Cute?" Anna replied to Yoh's comment.

"Yeah. The reason I stay is simple. Because I love you too." Yoh answered. Anna sat there quietly, waiting for Yoh to explain himself.

"Sure your slaps hurt and sure your shouts causes ringing in my ears. But you are a very pretty and caring person. You're the one who's always straightening me up, making me stronger. Without you I would have died very early on in the Shaman Fight." Yoh explained happily.

Anna continued to sit there and stare at him. "Plus, I still have a promise to keep To make your life as easy as possible. Even though I'm not the Shaman King, I'll try my best." You mentioned holding Anna's hand.

Anna closed her eyes and leaned forward, planting her lips on Yoh's. Giving him a soft and gentle kiss, the most gentle she has been with him. Yoh being surprised by what Anna did, his face turned red. Anna pulled back moments later, opening her eyes to see Yoh's red, surprised face.

"Thank you for giving me the life I live right now." She thanked with a smile. "You're welcome…" Yoh replied, still in shock.

"Ryu has made you breakfast before I sent everyone out. Eat it and meet me outside when you're done." Anna mentioned getting up. "How did you get everyone to leave anyway?" Yoh asked, getting up as well.

"Private training session. That I would put you through a private training session, all day. Now hurry up and eat, so we can begin." Anna answered, leaving the den. "She's back to her normal self." Yoh thought.

"Oh, one more thing. If you tell anyone what just happened, I will end you. Got it?" Anna threated, peering around the door. "Yeah… I got it." Yoh answered quietly."Good." Anna replied. She continued down the hall as Yoh let out a sigh and went into the kitchen.

...

"Yoh-kun!" A voice shouted. Yoh's eyes snapped open and he sat up from the ground. "Hey Manta, when did you get here?" Yoh greeted."Just a few minutes ago, why are you on the ground and where is everyone?" Manta asked.

"Everyone's out for the day and Anna put me through some special training. I guess I passed out after we finished." Yoh answered calmly. "How long were you training for?" Manta continued to question.

"For a good… Nine hours." Yoh replied counting with his fingers. "Nine hours!? With no breaks!?" Manta exclaimed. "Except for lunch." Yoh answered. "What did she make you do?" Manta continued. "Well the usual pushups, sit ups, air chair. But today I had to run around the outskirts of town a couple times, carrying Anna herself. With a few weights thrown in." Yoh explained.

"That Anna. Even though the Shaman Fight is over, she still puts you through hellish training. But I can't imagine her being gentle and loving. Especially after failing to become Shaman King." Manta mentioned, shaking at the thought. Yoh looked at his short friend and gave him a smile.

"Yeah, neither can I."

* * *

**AN: ... And now I will be hunted down by the fans... But, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**Leave a review and comment to help me improve future stories. -T2**


End file.
